


Палка о двух концах

by The_Scarlet_Orhid



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Drama, Gen, Psychologists & Psychiatrists, Songfic
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:47:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28259448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Scarlet_Orhid/pseuds/The_Scarlet_Orhid
Summary: Души в контейнерах мерно сияют. Ты ошарашенно смотришь на них. Что? Как? Кто?«Ради чего я тогда дал убить себя?! Ради чего?! Моя жертва для тебя ничего не значит, отец?!»А чего ты, собственно ожидал? Тот, кто ни во что не ставит чужих жертв и поддается эмоциям должен ждать того же от других. Ты правда думал, что твоя бессмысленная жертва поможет избежать новой войны?«Ради чего я тогда давилась этими проклятыми лютиками?! Ради чего?! Моя жертва для тебя ничего не значит?!»





	Палка о двух концах

Ты изгрызен и переломан,  
Перемешан в кровавом меле…

Смех. Дикий смех заполняет все ваше существо. Зачем вы здесь? Ах да, план… Почему ты не объяснил ей, что не сможешь этого сделать? Ты, Чара, тоже хороша. Даже не удосужилась выслушать.  
— Ты серьезно хочешь позволить им убить тебя?! — Боль. Безумие. Сожаление.  
Люди изумленно шарахаются. «Сумасшедший!» Неа. Просто маленький испуганный монстренок.  
Который когда-то был для нее героем. Боль. Столь же дикая боль. От каждой чертовой атаки. Пожалуйста, не надо. Ваше тело… Тает… Каждая секунда… Роковая.  
Прах рассыпается чертовски быстро. Капли слез, стекавшие по лицу, последними падают на землю. Вот и кончилась боль…  
…Кончились любые эмоции. Для тебя. Бездушный цветок. Твой Личный Ад. Раскаяние (почему?), страх, одиночество.

Крысы помнят, о Мастер Гофман,  
Как все было на самом деле…  
***

Ты стоишь на каминной полке,  
Глядя в пол, как в пустой колодец;  
Отраженье в стекла осколке —  
Безобразно-смешной уродец.

Души в контейнерах мерно сияют. Ты ошарашенно смотришь на них. Что? Как? Кто?  
«Ради чего я тогда дал убить себя?! Ради чего?! Моя жертва для тебя ничего не значит, отец?!»  
А чего ты, собственно ожидал? Тот, кто ни во что не ставит чужих жертв и поддается эмоциям, должен ждать того же от других. Ты правда думал, что твоя бессмысленная жертва поможет избежать новой войны?

Ты в тени от зеленой ели,  
Ты — орудье людской потехи:  
Служишь ты для простейшей цели —  
Чтобы детям колоть орехи.  
***

Ты последнюю ставишь точку,  
Выткав сказку при лунном свете.

Да, конечно, ты исправил все ошибки. Ведь ты не виновен. В том, что все так закончилось. Что вы умерли. Что ты причинил столько боли родным. Что предал лучшего друга. Дважды. Разумеется, она «не очень хорошая персона». Разумеется, Фриск — более достойный друг. Разумеется, она не слушала тебя. Не смогла услышать. А ты не виноват, Азриэль?

Ты счастливо ее окончил —  
Чтоб не плакали ночью дети,  
***

Только кто-то свечу уронит  
И десяток страниц забелит:

— Чара? — Голос встревоженно дрожит. Она не отзывается. Слезы сами собой бегут по пушистым щекам. С надеждой смотришь на исхудавшее детское тельце в жёлто-зелёном полосатом свитере.

Есть такие, кто точно помнит,  
Как все было на самом деле…

— Ч-чара?..  
Ты зовешь. Но никто не пришел. Алое сердечко выходит из уже не дышащего тела, покидая тюрьму ребер. Отступать поздно. Слишком поздно. Ты как завороженный смотришь на душу сестры. Ее яркий свет притягивает тебя, словно ты насекомое. Вглядевшись внимательнее, ты замечаешь трещины, из которых сочится что-то черное. С каждой секундой они расширяются.

И перо возьмут чужие руки,

Звон приводит тебя в чувства. Торопливо хватаешь пушистыми лапами осколки души с криком: «Чара, не исчезай!» Какое-то новое чувство заполняет тебя, на время заглушая боль. Сила. Решимость.

Записать себе присвоив право

Барьер отсвечивает всеми оттенками серого. Она идет вперед, неся свой отравленный труп. На секунду замирает, давая тебе возможность восхититься солнцем. Ваше общее тело выглядит ужасающе, но ты этого не видишь. Ты знаешь лишь то, что вы стали очень высокими.  
Деревня. Поляна золотых цветов. Чара осторожно кладет на нее свое тело, от которого уже пованивает. Раздаются испуганные крики людей. Она оборачивается и смотрит на них, словно желая сказать: «Посмотрите, что вы натворили.»

Хронику чужой тоски и муки,  
Всыпать правды горькую отраву.

«Нападаем, Азриэль.»  
«Я не могу, Чара.»  
Удар. Кровь хлещет из раны.  
«Понимаешь, сестренка… Я знаю, каково терять кого-то родного. Я просто…»  
Резкая боль от нового удара заставляет тебя закричать.  
Всхлип. Ты просто не хочешь заставить кого-то пережить то же, что ты.  
«Ради чего я тогда давилась этими проклятыми лютиками?! Ради чего?! Моя жертва для тебя ничего не значит?!»  
От боли и страха тебя пробивает на безумный смех сквозь слезы.

Приоткрыты двери преисподней,  
Ангелы растоптаны конями,  
И сюжет известный новогодний  
Переписан серыми тенями.  
***

…Конечно, ты не видел ее слез. И тогда, и сейчас. И никогда не узнаешь, сколько боли ей причинил ты. Еще удивишься, когда Фриск даст тебе затрещину. Когда расскажет тебе, что она (точнее, её призрак) всегда рядом с ним. Что она — его лучший друг, он не позволит так говорить о ней. Я даже согласна с ним.  
О, ты многого не знал, мой милый принц. Такой добрый и жестокий одновременно. Ты действительно думал, что такой добрый, отзывчивый и жертвенный человек как Чара, может ненавидеть весь людской род? Не смеши меня. Плохо отзывалась о людях? Не все они хорошие. И да, не у всех человеческих детей хорошие родители. Фриск ее понимает. Это тебе повезло. А? Не думал об этом?  
План? А разве не «добрые» монстры сделали разрушение Барьера целью ее жизни? Целью всего ее существования. Ради достижения которой она в итоге умерла.  
И перо возьмут чужие руки,  
Ты изумлен. Ты хочешь молить о прощении, но слова кажутся нелепыми и ненужными. Бессмысленными. Бесполезными. Ты обессиленно падаешь на колени. Снова слезы. Ты хочешь, чтобы она усмехнулась, назвала тебя плаксой, обняла… Как раньше.  
— Она тебя прощает, Азриэль. Хотя я не простил бы. _Я-то не ангел.  
Эй, Фриск, полегче. Он без тебя натерпелся.  
— До встречи. Я хотел бы спасти тебя, но, увы, — суровый взгляд Посланника монстров смягчился. — Однажды, я найду способ. Обещаю, друг.  
Он обнимает тебя. Утешает. Ты почти чувствуешь ее объятия. Легче. Действительно легче._

_***_

_Поздно ночью заслышав шорох,  
Замирают в испуге люди,_

_Ты знаешь, что не долго будешь оставаться собой. Твое тело уже колеблется. Сочувствую…_

_И зловещих предчувствий ворох  
Преподносит тебе на блюде,_

_В груди адски жжет. Ты чувствуешь, как стебли прорастают сквозь твои внутренности. Они убивают все то светлое, что я в тебе так полюбила. Разрывают тебя на части. Кусочки плоти отрываются, превращаясь в прах._

_Как служанка дурная, память,  
Что сидит в закоулках мозга,_

_Ты не хочешь перестать любить. Ты не можешь терпеть эту дикую боль. Ты кричишь.  
Голос меняется за секунды. Мир становится невероятно огромным. Ты не чувствуешь своих рук и ног. Только отростки. Мерзкие зеленые отростки._

_Чтоб вспомнить тебя заставить,  
Как все будет — а будет просто:_

_Ты уже не Азриэль. Все равно люблю тебя. Хей, ты удивишься, если я скажу, что в Флауи не так уж мало от тебя? Нужно лишь достучаться. Просто потерпи. Фриск сдержит слово._

_Оттого-то бьют на башне полночь  
В Новый Год куранты так зловеще:  
Некого тебе позвать на помощь —  
Ведь игрушки это просто вещи!_

_Я бы тоже хотела спасти тебя… И Чару._

_Ты не жди спасительного чуда —  
Пусть в груди от горя станет тесно:  
Помощи не будет ниоткуда —  
Ночью умерла твоя принцесса…_

_— Прощай?..  
Нет, милый. До встречи._

_Был когда-то ты мечтой девичьей,  
Был когда-то ты прекрасным принцем —  
Безобразным нынешним обличьем  
Ты обязан серым злобным крысам.  
Проклятый крысиной королевой,  
Обречен игрушкой стать навеки,  
Ты глядишь без боли и без гнева  
Сквозь полуразомкнутые веки_


End file.
